


Forgive me

by cherik_xmen



Category: X Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_xmen/pseuds/cherik_xmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles goes back to drinking and gets out of control. Erik is the one who gets hurt. Will Charles be able to make it up to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is sad guys

Erik wiped his eyes, slamming the door to the bathroom. 

The bathroom in his and Charles's room. 

He collapsed onto the white tile floor, crying. 

Charles had cheated on him. His heart was utterly broken. He had trusted Charles, trusted him so deeply. And Charles stomped on his heart. Ripped it out.

Erik whimpered, biting his lip. 

He doesn't love you. 

Those words echoed in his head. 

He swiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to calm his shaking body. 

He couldn't help but feel sick. He placed his forehead on the cold tile floor. His tears dripped onto the floor. 

He bit his lip so hard it bled. 

He hated himself. He had been so insecure before Charles, he'd thought he was nothing but a monster, a lab rat. But Charles had assured him that he wasn't. That he was something more, loved, even. 

But now that was gone. He felt worse than he had in years. 

He sniffed weakly. 

A loud knocking on the door jolted him out of his crying. 

"Erik, darling, please, please open the door. Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, let me explain, i made a terrible mistake and it wasn't right and I'm so so terribly sorry, I love you, and I-" 

"Go away." 

"Erik-" 

"I said, go away Charles." Erik's voice cracks, and a few more tears stream down his face. 

He knows that Charles can hear him crying and he can only imagine how awful Charles must feel. 

"I'm sorry." Charles said softly. 

Erik just cried harder. 

Charles unlocked the door. He walked in, and knelt down next to Erik. 

"Can I please explain?" 

"Ff-ff-fine." 

"Erik, darling, I was drunk. I know it was wrong, but I was drunk. And Alex and I, we're good friends, and we were drunk, and it was a mistake, Erik, darling, I'm so sorry." 

Erik wouldn't look at him. 

Charles felt like shit. The sight of Erik crying made him feel horrible, his heart broke. 

"You cheated on me." 

Charles sighed. "Yes." 

"You....... Yy-you dd-don't love m-me....." Erik sniffled. 

"Yes I do, Erik, I love you so much." 

"Then why would you hurt me like this?" 

Charles doesn't know how to answer that. The truth is, deep down, he thought that it wouldn't be so bad, well he had known that cheating was wrong but...... Part of him, the drunken him, wanted to get back at Erik for all the ways that Erik had hurt him over the years. 

Charles could only shrug. 

Erik choked back a sob. 

"I'm sorry." 

Erik simply look down. 

Charles attempted to tilt Erik's chin up, but Erik shoved Charles hand away. "Don't touch me. Actually, never touch me again." He snapped, his tone dangerously sharp. 

Charles recoiled looking hurt. His face contorted in anger and he slapped Erik, hard. Immediately Charles regretted it. Erik gingerly touched his cheek, it still stung. 

"Don't talk back to me," Charles said in a cold tone. 

Erik looked at him, hurt expression on his face. But soon he replaced it with anger. "Fuck you." 

Charles sneered at him, punching him. Erik fell back. Charles kicked him twice. Erik whimpered. 

"Charles stop...... Please......" 

But he doesnt, and soon Erik is desperately trying to block out the punches and kick. Charles throws a wine bottle at him. It hits Erik right in the temple, shattering and cutting his face. He feels dizzy. Wine mixes with the blood. His vision blurs with tears. Charles glares at him, then leaves, albeit somewhat guiltily. 

Erik feels everything fading to black. 

Erik wakes up on the floor of the bathroom, sore, bruised, with a headache from sobbing. 

He tentatively stands up, sharp pain shooting through his body. He yelped as pain shot up his side. He limped downstairs, where everyone else was eating breakfast. He knew he look awful, because Raven and Hank were looking at him with concern. 

"Erik, so glad you could join us." 

Erik feels his heart pound as Charles smiled at him, but there's a certain look in Charles's eye. It says, say anything and you'll get worse tonight. 

After they finished eating their awkward breakfast, Hank and Raven pulled him aside as Charles went to the bathroom. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

Hank gestured to Erik's body. "The bruises, the limping, and you've obviously been crying." 

"It's nothing."

"Did Charles do that?" 

Erik looked away, rubbing his wrist. "It's fine, everything's fine." 

"That's not answering my question." 

Erik looked around, to see if Charles wwas near. 

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Guy, um, everything is fine really it's just that um..... Well like sometimes you know, Charles drinks too much okay? We got into a fight, ok. Um, I provoked him, and um, well, I got punished for it. That's all........ I'm fine." But his voice wavered sadly at that last part, and Raven could tell that Erik was absolutely not "fine." She could tell that he was barely holding back tears. 

Raven set her jaw. "Ok, this has to stop. We're holding an intervention. Charles has got to stop drinking, because every time he does, you two get in a fight, and you end up hurt and he's so wasted he doesn't even remember what he did. So we're putting a stop to this." 

"Raven, please, he told me if I told he'd hurt me really bad." Erik's tears are starting to spill over. He hangs his head sadly as they fall down his cheeks. 

Hank has never particularly like Erik, but right now he'd do anything to get him to stop crying. He gently pulled Erik into a tight hug. 

~

Charles sighed. He felt like shit. A real piece of shit. How could he have done what he did? Charles wasn't a violent person. Charles didn't hurt people. But, as it turns out, apparently, he did. And what's worse, he hurt the man he loved the most. He stills remembers the sound of Erik crying, and it hurts. He should never have gone and done shots with Alex. He was wasted and he ended up having sex with Alex and then the first person he thought of when he woke up, some hours later, was Erik. 

He felt bad. He'd been drunk last night and had hurt Erik. He knew he should apologize. 

~   
Erik sighed, looking at the bruises in the mirror for the 6th time. He put a band aid on the cut on his forehead. He felt better. But he was still hurt. By what Charles had done. 

He flopped down on the bed. He'd been up most of the night last night, so he was pretty tired. 

The door opened. Charles.

Erik glared at him, then turned away. 

"Erik?" Charles whispered tentatively. 

Erik didn't respond. 

"Just leave me alone Charles."

"But-" 

"Please! Just give me some space okay?" Erik's voice cracked sadly. 

Charles felt his heart sink. He only had hazy memories of last night, but....... He had an idea of what he'd done. 

Later that night, Charles drowned his worries the only way he knew how. Alcohol. He heard the door. He turned. Erik. 

"Hello Charles." 

"Hey honey......" Charles words are slurring badly. "I'm pretty drunk, aren't I?" 

Erik approached Charles the way one would would approach a rattlesnake. 

"Um, Charles baby, I think you need to go to bed. This alcohol isn't good for you. You need to sleep." 

"What I need......" Charles murmured drunkenly, "is you......" He slipped his hand down Erik's pants and tried to kiss him. Erik pulled away. "Charles, no. Your drunk. This isn't you, okay?" 

"Yes it is!" Charles snaps, irritated. He stands up and shoves Erik. "You wanna take away my alcohol? Just try." 

Erik managed to pry it out of Charles's hands. 

"There, okay? Enough. Let's get you to bed." 

"No!" Charles pushed Erik and Erik stumbled, hurt flashing across his face.

"Charles please don't do this. Please." Erik couldn't help but back away. But now he was up against a wall. No where to run. 

Charles slapped him as hard as he could. It stung. No, Erik thought, please, I can't, not again, don't do this. 

Charles got very close to him, looking up at Erik. Erik trembled. Charles punched him in the stomach and Erik doubled over, his breath taken away. 

While he was down, Charles pushed him as hard as he could. Erik fell, not having time to react, his arm taking all of his weight. He felt the bone break. At first there was no pain. He stared at his arm, bent at an odd angle. 

Then the pain came and it was horrible. "Owww," he moaned, tears welling up in his eyes. He gazed up at Charles through the tears, and the pain. 

Charles got out of there fast, not knowing what else to do. He needed to get out of this situation. 

Erik gritted his teeth and tried to breathe, closing his eyes. It'll be okay, he thought. 

He stumbled to his feet, yelping at the white hot pain pulsing through his arm. Tears streamed down his face. 

He managed to make it Raven and hanks room. 

He knocked with his uninjured arm and waited, hoping they were here. 

The door opened. Raven. 

~   
When Raven saw Erik at her door, tears streaming down his cheeks, his arm bent at an odd angle, she didn't waste any time,. She pulled him into the room and called for Hank. He was in shock, she could tell. 

Hank got right to work, setting the bone, putting it in a splint to heal. But it was crazy, that Charles could do this to Erik. It needed to stop, now. 

Hank gave Erik some painkillers and a glass of water. 

Erik took it but didn't say anything. That worried Raven. 

Gently, she took Erik into her arms and stroked his hair gently. "I'm here sweetie, it's alright. Your safe now." She could feel Erik's heart beating so fast. Hank sat on the other side of him, rubbing his back gently. Softly, Erik started to sniffle. He was trembling. He must be so scared, Raven thought. 

"W-we....... We g-gotta stop....... We need to h-help Charles get over his add-addiction. I- I can't take this anymore........" 

"Yeah." Raven set her jaw determinedly. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow night. We will convince him. This has to stop. If he loves you, and Erik, I know that he does, he will stop this. We just need to show him. We need to show him just how badly you have been hurt." 

"Ok," Erik said, closing his eyes tiredly. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

"Of course." Hank spoke up. "I'll pull out the couch." 

~   
Next morning. 

Erik awoke. Daylight. He felt better today. Happier. Today was the day that Charles would come back to him. Everything would be okay. 

Raven plopped down on the couch next to him, surprising him. 

"Morning sunshine," she said happily. "alright, let's get down to business." 

\---

Charles was sitting at the kitchen table. He hadn't seen Erik all day. He missed him. He hoped he was alright. He felt awful for what he'd done. But he didn't have the courage to go find him and talk it out. He just wasn't able to. He didn't know what to do. How had they gotten here? He loved Erik. So much. So why did it seem like he couldn't help but get angry at him these days? Charles didn't know what was wrong with himself. Erik would never ever do anything to hurt him. And something that Charles hadn't realized before came back to his mind. Erik was taller and stronger than Charles. If he had wanted to, he could've easily defended himself. And yet, he'd done nothing. Because Erik had promised, he'd never hurt him again. He never would. So even as Charles had beat him up, Erik refused to fight back. This made Charles feel even worse. He was on the verge of tears and reaching for yet another drink when the door opened. He hoped it would be Erik. But it was Hank. He attempted to wipe his tears away as he looked up. 

"Hello, Hank. What's up?"

"Charles I want you to come with me. I gotta talk to you. Please." 

Charles thought it over. "Sure." 

Hank lead him to his room. 

Charles was confused. "Hank, what's up? Why are we here?" 

Hank shrugged. "You'll see." He opened the door. Inside, Raven and Erik were sitting on the couch. Raven gave him a somewhat fake smile. Erik didn't look at him, but Charles could feel the hurt radiating off him. Erik looked awful. There were bruises on his jaw and he had a black eye. He had dark circles from lack of sleep, and his arm was in a sling. 

"Sit down, Charles." Raven said, giving him a seat next to Erik. Raven then began to talk to him, but Charles didn't hear any of it. He was staring at Erik, who was sitting so close to him their hands were nearly touching. Charles wanted to hug him and tell him that he was sorry. Now that he was closer, he could see that Erik had a cut on his temple and there were tear stains on his face. Charles felt sick. His fault. His fault. All his fucking fault. 

"Charles? Are you even listening to me?" Raven looked at him angrily. 

Charles nodded. "Right um, what was it- that you were saying?"

"We were saying, that you need to stop drinking. Whatever you need for you to do that, I'll take care of it. A therapist, whatever. But it has to stop. And right now. "

Charles could feel himself getting defensive. 

"But why should I stop? I'm allowed to drink for gods sake! Tons of people do it!" 

"You should stop it because you use too much. You use it to squash your feelings instead of thinking of them. And, well, because of the fact that you take out your feelings on Erik." 

Erik looked down at his shoes. 

Charles turned to Erik. 

Raven touched Erik's arm. "Erik," she said softly, trying to get him to say something. Slowly, painfully, Erik pulled off his shirt to reveal the painful bruises. 

Charles gasped. "I did that?" 

"Yep," Erik whispered. 

Charles reached out and brushed his fingers over Erik's chest, which was especially bruised. 

"I'm sorry," Charles said, feeling as though he couldn't breathe. Tears welled in his eyes. Poor Erik. He didn't deserve this. He wanted to kiss every bruise and make it all better. But how could Erik ever forgive for this? 

"It's alright Charles," Erik said finally, "I just....... I just really wish you'd quit. Because every time you drink I'm scared of what you'll do." He gestured to his broken arm. "See, that's what you did last night......" 

Charles took Erik's face in his hands, making Erik look at him. "Erik, darling, I love you and I'm so sorry....... I'm so sorry. I'll quit. I promise you I'll quit." 

Erik sighed, and a few tears fell down his cheeks. "You promise?" He said, his voice wavering. 

"Yes," Charles whispered, and then he kissed Erik. He gently rubbed Erik's side, kissing him softly. 

Raven smiled. Now all they had to do was to make sure that Charles kept his promise. 

~  
Two weeks later~ 

Charles and Erik walked hand in hand on the beach. Charles beamed up at Erik. 

"I love you so much Erik." Charles said, leaning up to kiss Erik's cheek. 

"I love you too babe." 

Charles sighed, looking down. "Thank you for giving me a second chance." 

"Hey," Erik said, squeezing Charles's hand. "Don't worry. You've been nothing but kind to me ever since...... You know...... And all people make mistakes. You were just..... Out of control. But we're dealing with it. Together. Like we were always meant to be. We love each other. I love you. Everything's gonna be okay." 

Charles smiled brightly. "Well let's forget this sad stuff and have some fun, shall we? We hardly ever get to go on vacation." 

"Wanna swim?" 

"Sure!"

They went in the water in the ocean. It was warm. The sun was setting and the water was brilliantly colored. 

Charles splashed Erik. 

"Gotcha!" He laughed. 

"Oh it's on." Erik was very serious about competition. So of course, soon Charles was soaked with water and begging for mercy. Erik smiled. "I win!" 

"Yes, you do," Charles laughed breathlessly. 

They kissed. 

Charles pulled a seashell from the bottom of the crystal clear turquoise water. 

"For you my love." 

Erik smiled. "Charles what am I going to do with a seashell?" 

"You should keep it. It's beautiful." 

"It's just a rock." 

"No it's not. Look at the colors. It's got blue, and green and grey, and silver. Beautiful. And it's the colors of your eyes!" 

Erik sighed. "I'll keep it. Only because it's from you." 

~   
Later Charles and Erik were having a lovely candlelight dinner. 

"This is romantic Charles." 

"I know. Don't you love it?!!" 

They were sitting in a garden, covered by a canopy of leaves and flowers, with candles all around. Charles had hired a chef to cook for them. He'd told Erik he'd made it though. 

"It's very nice, Charles. Really. Thank you." 

"You know I'd do anything for you." 

They ate for a while and then Charles spoke up. "So all this traveling, I kinda like it. Why don't we travel more. I'm thinking, maybe, Iceland, India, Australia, Barbados. I wanna go everywhere with you. I wanna do everything with you. I just....... I don't know, maybe I'm being to sappy but I've been thinking lately that I'm so lucky to have you because your my best friend in the world and I love you. More than anything." 

Erik looked honestly touched. "Charles I- yes. I'd love that. Yeah, why don't we travel. Let's do things. Let's go rock climbing and swim in the coral reef and go zip lining and why not. We could do anything. I can do anything, if I'm with you." 

Charles smiled. "God I love you." 

Erik smiled. "I love you too." 

Neither of them were much in the mood for food anymore. Erik walked over to Charles and kissed him, passionately. 

"I want you," he whispered. 

"I need you." Charles whispered back. 

And then they made their way to the bed, the huge, soft, cool bed. Clothes strewn all over the floor, they began to make out passionately. 

"I love you." Charles murmured, leaving a hickey on Erik's neck. 

"Oh...... Charles......"

Charles straddled Erik's waist, running his hands over Erik's toned chest. 

"You're so hot." Charles said, gazing at Erik in complete admiration. 

"Well you look good too," Erik said, smiling, brushing a strand of Charles's hair out of his eye. 

Charles kissed Erik passionately, trailing his hand down lower, making Erik moan. 

Charles shifted a bit, and Erik winced. 

"Ow, Charles, my arm." 

Charles sat back. "I'm sorry. I should stop." 

"No!" Erik said. "I mean, no, don't stop. It'll be ok. I'm okay." 

Charles looked at him dubiously, but continued. 

He leaned down and kissed Erik's injured arm, and then proceeded to press his lips against every bruise on Erik's skin, his mouth first traveling to the one on his ribcage, then lower, on his hipbone. Erik felt as if the feeling of Charles's lips on his skin was electrifying. 

Charles made his way back up to kiss Erik heatedly on the lips, and he felt as if his heart was on fire with love and passion. 

They made love, and when they were finished, Charles lay on top of Erik, his head resting on his shoulder. 

"I love you," Charles whispered. 

"I love you too," Erik said quietly. He was tired. 

"I tired you out, didn't I?" Charles said, chuckling. 

"Yes you did darling." 

"Good." Charles kissed Erik's neck softly, trying to get a reaction. 

"Charles........" Erik groaned. "I'm trying to sleep!" 

"You can sleep later." 

"I'll make you a deal. You let me sleep, and I let you do whatever you want to me in the morning, sound good?" 

Charles grinned. "Oh honey, I can't wait." 

"Alright......" Erik exhaled exhaustedly. "Night love." 

"Goodnight darling," Charles whispered, wrapping an arm around Erik. 

And they slept peacefully. Perfectly in love. ❤️ 


End file.
